801
by Conejillo89
Summary: El robo de una misteriosa pintura de la colección de un millonario de ciudad Seika, llevará a Saint Tail y Asuka Jr. a una aventura con más dificultades y peligros de los que se imaginaban.
1. Arsénico

Era una noche como cualquiera. Asuka Jr. Se preparaba para dormir después de un agotador día de escuela y acompañando a su padre en la oficina de la jefatura de policía. Le agradaba oír el radio por las noches, había conseguido un viejo radio de onda corta que era capaz de sintonizar emisoras a lo largo del globo, y disfrutaba escuchando estaciones tan lejanas como la BBC londinense, además de las estaciones locales. Se lavaba los dientes cuando decidió sintonizar la radio alemana, como antesala para su sueño. Quizás habría algo de música buena.

Justo cuando el dial de su radio pasó por las estaciones polacas, escucho algo muy curioso que no conocía hasta ahora. Era música renacentista, que con su agradable y pastoral combinación de instrumentos de madera y cuerdas, era sumamente tranquilizador. Asuka ya estaba tendido en la cama. Y la pieza habría seguido su camino de no ser porque fue interrumpida por un sonido estentóreo y áspero. Una voz femenina se escuchó inmediatamente, pronunciando palabras en aléman que Daiki no entendía:

-Neun, Acht, Null , Funf, zwei, zwei, vier eins.- la mujer habló monótonamente mientras el chico se incorporaba, extrañado por aquella interrupción. Y de pronto la mujer volvió a pronunciar una frase, esta vez, quizás con más sentido:

-Die Frau im scharlachroten Kleid wartet nahe der Tür-

Daichi no entendía alemán. Pero lo reconoció. La mujer repitió la frase tres veces más. –Null, Funf, Zwei, Zwei, Vier, null...acht...null...eins...- Los últimos tres números fueron dichos más pausados que los anteriores. De nuevo esa secuencia de palabras extrañas que no entendía. El sonido áspero y ruidoso sonó. La estación se quedo en total silencio, solo interrumpido por el habitual ruido blanco del aparato electrónico.

Daiki estaba fascinado pero a la vez confuso. ¿Que había sido aquello? No entendía mucho. No se parecía a ninguna estación de radio que conociera. Quizás el día siguiente le preguntaría algo a su padre. Algo extraño tenía aquel mensaje sin sentido de la mujer de voz plana, que le provocaba escalofríos. Pero tal vez sería buena idea invetsigar d enuevo y tratar de captar de nuevo aquel mensaje bizarro. Anotó en una nota adhesiva el código de la estación, y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Daiki se dirigía a la escuela, como era de costumbre. El bullicio habitual de la escuela secundaria era lo único que se oía en la mañana del instituto Santa Paula. Las chicas cuchicheaban como era su costumbre, pero el joven no les prestaba atención. Al llegar al pupitre habitual, una chica rubia de pelo corto se dirigió bruscamente a él.

Daiki, viste los diarios esta mañana? Parece que la ladrona que tanto buscas lo hizo d enuevo- espetó con sorna.

-Que dices?-inquirió mientras Rina le tendía un periódico doblado- Mira, velo por tí mismo.

La pintura de la dama escarlata habia sido robada la noche anterior. El señor Koizumi, un prestigioso empresario y coleccionista de arte, la había adquirido y formaba aparte de su coleeción privada hasta el día de ayer. No había ninguna nota, carta o aviso del ladron (o la ladrona) esta vez, solamente había un pañuelo escarlata con un número 801 bordado en hilo plateado en una de las esquinas.

Ese pañuelo es la única pista hasta ahora. Que extraño, la ladrona parece habre cambiado de modus operandi – musitaba Rina mientras miraba por la ventana, pensativa.

-No creo que haya sido ella- gruñó Daiki – Ella tiene un estilo muy peculiar, que ya conozco.

-Yo tampoco- sentenció una voz dulce. Meimi acababa de llegar y había escuchado a los chicos conversando. Seira iba justo a su lado.

\- Vamos Hanoeka, como lo sabes? Podría estar tratando de confundirnos y distraenos – masculló Asuka, dejando el diario en el pupitre para levantarse

\- No lo sé. Simplmente no parece su estilo. – se encogió de hombros la pelirroja

\- Voy a probarte que es ella, Haneoka!- saltó el joven mirando ferozmente a la chica.

\- Como quieras!- gruño Meimi- Ya te veré haciendo el ridículo…

De nuevo empezaban a discutir. De improviso, una de las profesoras monjas llegó al salón, muy agitada.

-Chicos, la policía ordena que debemos evacuar el edificio. Ha ocurrido algo muy grave en el centro comercial al lado de nuestra escuela-

-¿Qué?...balbucearon los chicos y obedecieron. Daiki tenía un presentimiento.-

Las monjas llevaron a los jóvenes estudiantes al patio externo de la escuela. Un oficial de policía hablaba con la madre Superiora, la directora de la escuela. A su lado, el resto de las hermanas esperaban, expectantes.

Daiki se acerco discretamente para oir parte de la conversación con la directora. Meimi lo siguió sigilosamente.

…y después, como le he dicho, aparecieron esos extraños números pintados en las paredes del centro comercial…801…habrá tenido que ver el robo de esa pintura? Yo creo que es posible, peor, por qué atacar a gente inocente?-

-Dios se apiade de sus almas. Rezaré por ellos, oficial. Al menos los sobreviviente ya están camino al hospital-

¿Sobrevivientes? La sangre de Daiki y Meimi comenzaba a congelarse.

-Dentro de poco vendrán los equipos de control de químicos peligrosos. Ellos van a revisar también la escuela. No queremos que ninguno de los chicos que están aquí sean expuestos al gas venenoso-

Meimi se quedo de piedra, aterrada por lo que acababa de oír. Había muerto gente. Seira a su lado, rezaba sus oraciones en silencio. Y peor aún, era posible que ellos también estuviesen amenazados. Mientras tanto, Daiki apretaba fuertemente los puños. De que se trataba todo esto? ¿801? El estaba tan confundido y asustado como Meimi.

-Daiki, hijo!- bramó Asuka Sr. , dirigiéndose a su hijo. Llevaba una máscara antigas. -Ven, debemos ir a las ambulancias. Están revisando que ninguno de los chicos estén infectados o hayan sido afectados por el gas. -Los chicos marcharon en fila hacia las ambulancias, donde los médicos los auscultaban, tomaban el pulso, revisaban ojos, oídos y lengua. Meimi, Seira, Rina y Daiki pasaron la prueba sin complicaciones. El padre de Asuka miraba con verdadera aprensión a su hijo. Cuando este salió de la prueba lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Pensé que ibas a morir…estoy asustado- murmuraba Asuka Sr. Mientras estrujaba al joven.- Ven. Voy a llevarte a casa-

-Papá, yo quiero saber más de esto!- protestó Daiki. – No es posible que haya un caso tan importante y se me deje fuera de él-

-Silencio!- estalló neuróticamente el padre – Irás a casa porque te lo ordeno. Ahora

Padre e hijo no paraban de discutir conforme se iban de camino al auto de Asuka Sr. Meimi los miraba alejarse con un nudo en la garganta. El temor aun no se esfumaba.

-Hija! Hija! Gracias al cielo estas bien!- sollozaba Eimi Haneoka abrazando a su hija.- Meimi no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de agradecimiento y miedo. Genichiro Haneoka estaba a su lado, dispuesto a confortar a su esposa e hija. Habían ido inmediatamente a recoger a su hija a la escuela tras el aviso de las autoridades. Ya estaban en casa.

-Creíamos que ese horrible ataque te habría hecho daño- tembló el señor Haneoka- Menos mal que la policía reaccionó pronto. Hasta ahora ninguno de los chicos del instituto, ni tampoco los miembros de la administración y docentes, resultó infectado.-

La familia se abrazó. Meimi se retiró a su habitación, aún en shock.

Era obvio que no había sido ella. ¿Quién podría haber robado la pintura y después arrojado arsénico a gente inocente? Ninguno de los ladrones que hasta ahora había confrontado era tan desalmado como para arriesgar la vida de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Y el número 801…había definitivamente una conexión entre el misterioso pañuelo bordado y las pintas con aerosol en las paredes de la tienda. Eso no podía quedarse así, rumió la chica. Iba a investigar quien estaba detrás de aquel día de locura. Quizás Seira podría saber algo. Pero por el momento, Siniestra esperaba, lista para entrar en acción de nuevo


	2. Pistas

-Honestamente no sabemos quién pudo haber sido. Estamos investigándolo a horas extra, y el gobierno federal también está haciendo lo más que puede para averiguar quiénes fueron los responsables detrás de esta masacre tan ruin- decía el sargento Aoyama, mirando con seriedad a su interlocutor.

-Esa pintura…las circunstancias en que la adquirí fueron muy raras. Tal parece que nadie sabía que estaba disponible a la venta. Muchos de mis contactos incluso dudaban de su existencia. Sin embargo, jamás vi a la persona que me la vendió. Parece que en cuanto la hallé, el vendedor quería deshacerse de ella cuanto antes- tembló el señor Koizumi, mientras caminaba dando pasos vagos en el salón donde guardaba la mayoría de sus piezas de arte. A pocos metros del millonario, Asuka Sr. Y dos detectives más examinaban unas viejas esculturas griegas de mármol.

-¿Cómo la recibió?- inquirió el sargento.

-Fue muy extraño. Una vez que deposité el dinero para el vendedor en su cuenta de banco, la recibí en mi casa horas después. Nadie la dejó. Solo estaba ahí. La ví, justo en la puerta del frente cuando volví de ver a mi hijo en el centro, envuelta en papel de estraza, mal envuelta y polvorienta. Tal parece que no se esmeraron mucho en protegerla ni asegurarse de que llegara en buena condición … Una pena, una obra como esta debe valer millones, y quien la envía lo hace de forma tan descuidada…

-Recuerda el número de cuenta de aquella persona?-

-Si. Está en mis archivos personales. También le daré la dirección de e-mail de esta persona. Como le comento, jamás lo vi en persona ni hablé por teléfono con él. Solo tuve comunicación a través de internet.

Los detectives siguieron con su inspección. No había mucho que hacer, así que tomaron los datos del vendedor como los había proporcionado el millonario, y regresaron a la jefatura.

Un rato más tarde, los oficiales estaban perplejos. Las pistas proporcionadas no los llevaban a ningún lado-

-¿En verdad, no existe esa cuenta de banco?- gruñía Asuka Sr. Al teléfono. -No es posible. La pintura fue comprada hace un mes, y la cuenta se esfumó de los registros en ese tiempo?- No tiene ningún sentido. Gracias por su ayuda, de cualquier manera.- colgó

-En verdad que no lo creo- musitaba Aoyama- Ni el correo ni la cuenta existen. Se fueron tan rápido como llegaron. Solo sabemos que estaban a nombre de una tal Zelma Schönborg.

-Un nombre alemán. Tiene sentido sabiendo que es una pintura austriaca. ¿Hay alguna persona con ese nombre en la ciudad?-

-En eso están en la oficina. En cuanto sepamos algo nos lo dirán.-

-¿Hay algo de la masacre, o aún no?-

-Nada. Solo tenemos testimonios de algunas personas que vieron a un sujeto vestido de rojo poco antes del ataque.- No se veía como un tipo sospechoso, ya ve las modas de los jóvenes en estos días.-

Horas después, Asuka Sr. Llegaba a su casa. Como padre soltero, tenía que hacerse responsable de un hijo además de trabajar. Se tumbó en el sofá, agotado por las pesquisas del día.

-Como fue la escuela hoy, hijo?- dijo el detective a su hijo adolescente, que estaba lavando los trastos de la cena.

-Nada nuevo. Los chicos siguen hablando de lo que pasó hace una semana. Creo que están empezando a inventar teorías cada vez más descabelladas.- Yo sigo convencido de que la ladrona Siniestra está detrás del robo.- frunció el ceño el chico.

-Olvídate de eso hijo- sentenció Asuka- Es obvio que están conectados, el ataque y el robo de la pintura. Pero nadie en el departamento cree que sea ella. No hay evidencias en su contra hasta ahora.-

-Pero papa, esa ladrona..Quizás sea parte de alguna organización mayor!-. Pueden haberla reclutado hace poco y ahora les hace el trabajo sucio!- insistió el chico.

-Basta!- rugió el hombre- Si oigo que vuelves a mencionar a la ladrona, le pediré al alcalde que te retire la licencia para atraparla. Al menos hasta que hayamos resuelto este caso…-

-Eso puede tardar meses o años!- graznó Daiki – Sigo pensando que es un error no dejarme colaborar con este caso papa. Ya no soy un niño! Se cuidarme solo!-

-Es suficiente jovencito!- chilló Asuka- Creo que tiene sentido lo que dices, que esto fue un trabajo de un grupo de criminales, no de una sola persona. Pero ni de lejos creo que se trate de tu ansiada ladrona. Y ya, dejemos este tema por la paz!.-

Daiki masculló algo ininteligible y subió a su habitación. Se acostó en la cama, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Algo más debía haber con este acontecimiento que tenía a la ciudad en vilo…Sacando de su mochila un diccionario en alemán que había sacado de la biblioteca escolar, se sentó frente a su radio. Quizás el misterio de la estación de radio era más digno de su tiempo que el atentado y el robo. De cualquier manera, su padre no iba a dejarlo participar en la investigación.

Y como fue habitual, la extraña trasmisión ocurrió de nuevo.

Daiki anoto los números y palabras que escuchaba pronunciados en la voz femenina. Algunas palabras no las escribió del todo bien, pero no le importó. Sus entrañas le decían algo. Tras terminar el mensaje de la mujer, apagó el radio, listo para hacer uso del diccionario. Tras errar con algunas palabras, por fin dio con el significado de la frase que la mujer recitó:

"La dama escarlata espera cerca de la puerta"

Esa era la traducción más cercana que halló de la frase, mientras que el resto de palabras sueltas, eran números. El vello de la nuca de Daiki quedó completamente frío y erizado al descifrar la frase. ¿Sería posible que hubiese una conexión entre la trasmisión y los hechos de hace días? Toda duda se disipó cuando dio con el último trío de números…

-8…0…1…-

Daiki estaba paralizado de terror y confusión. Definitivamente tenía que haber algo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias como para dejarlas pasar. No quiso despertar a su padre, sin embargo, al volver a la cama, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había descubierto. Pero también temía que no le creyesen. O que solo fuese una imaginación suya. Duró un rato sumergido en sus dudas y pensamientos, hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció.


	3. La dama escarlata

Meimi, debes venir de inmediato- le urgió la novicia a su amiga- Ha venido una persona…ha confesado algo sobre la pintura y el atentado terrorista de hace días.-

-De que se trata?- replicó la chica

-Solo ven, te contaré allá-

En el confesionario, las dos amigas hablaban en voz baja:

-Ayer vino el señor Koizumi. Me conto algo bastante extraño. No se lo dijo a la policía por temor a que lo consideraran sospechoso de los crímenes asociados a su pintura robada.-

¿Cuéntame, que paso?- jadeó la pelirroja

-El señor Koizumi no le contó toda la historia a la policía. Esa pintura, él sabía de que se trataba. El esperaba que esto sucediera. No estuvo involucrado pero sabe quién hizo esto y por qué lo hizo.-

Meimi parpadeó. Se moría de curiosidad

-La dama escarlata representa a la mujer del pintor. Su nombre era Sven Schönborg. Fue un pintor que trabajó para la corte imperial romano-germánica. Al parecer, estuvo relacionado con una sociedad secreta que empezó a demandar favores económicos y políticos a la corona germánica, justo cuando los luteranos y los católicos luchaban entre sí. Esta sociedad comenzó a crecer en poder y empezaron a involucrarse en prácticas ocultistas…cuando el imperio se disolvió, se perdió el rastro de dicha logia…Su mujer era una de las líderes de esta congregación, y llegó a tener tanto poder que era capaz de tomar grandes decisiones políticas, económicas y sociales a espaldas del emperador…-

-El señor Koizumi siempre estuvo interesado en la historia, y localizó a Zelma, la última descendiente de Sven para adquirir la pintura. Tal parece que Zelma no deseaba saber nada más de la pintura, por lo que la vendió de inmediato. Zelma dijo que era muy arriesgado revelar que la pintura estaba en su posesión, por lo que borró todo rastro de su presencia en los directorios telefónicos, bancarios y electrónicos.

-Arriesgado? – balbuceo Meimi

Si…tal parece que la sociedad secreta no se ha extinguido. Zelma había ocultado por años la pintura, hasta que el señor Koizumi se la compró. Y posiblemente son ellos los responsables de los crímenes recientes…-

-Hay algo del pañuelo y del número?- aventuró la pelirroja

-Si. 801 es el número con el cual identificó la sombra de escarlata el pintor. Era una mezcla muy especial, que solo utilizó en esa pintura, para colorear el vestido de la dama y el pañuelo también…- En la pintura, la mujer sostiene un pañuelo escarlata, que representa, según el señor Koizumi, la ofrenda de sangre que la mujer de escarlata reclamaba.-

-Ofrenda..? – tembló la chica.

-La sociedad secreta solía realizar masacres aleatorias para demostrar su poder o para hacer que el gobierno imperial cediera a sus intereses. Solían asolar las villas del imperio, quemaban las casas, empalaban a las personas, degollaban sus cabezas o fusilaban a familias enteras…. Quizás se enteraron de que la pintura llegó hasta esta ciudad y vinieron por ella….Estoy sumamente preocupada…- terminó la monja susurrando.

-Pero espero que la policía logre dar con ellos!- gruño Meimi- No es posible que hayan matado a gente inocente solo porque la pintura se les fue de las manos- Y de cualquier modo, Siniestra podría recuperar la pintura y devolverla al señor Koizumi!-

-Meimi…creo que es la primera vez que debo rechazar tu intervención – contestó gravemente Seira, mientras su amiga la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y shock abosluto.- Es demasiado peligroso para nosotras esta vez. No podemos intervenir. No se trata del señor Koizumi, aunque la policía lo está vigilando día y noche, porque aún no saben de qué va. Todos estamos en peligro. Esos tipos son capaces de asesinar de la forma más horrible a quien se oponga a ellos o se atraviese en su camino.-

-Seira, no tengo miedo. Puedo hacerlo! Saint Tail ha logrado resolver los casos más complicados y no ha salido lastimada!- insisitió la pelirroja.

-Meimi, no te diré nada más- espetó tajantemente la novicia- Lo siento mucho. No quiero perderte…eres mi mejor amiga. –Los ojos de Seira se llenaron de lágrimas- Esto nos supera a nosotras y quizás también a Daiki...- El vino ayer y también le dije que no debería de intervenir en esto. – Meimi se sonrojó de golpe al saber que su enamorado también había hablado con su amiga.

Daiki?- borboteó la chica- El también?-

-Tiene una teoría. Dice que oyó una estación de radio extraña a medianoche, y que descifró un mensaje que emitieron allí. Es posible que tenga que ver con todo esto- suspiró la novicia.-Pero es todo lo que puedo confiarte. Deja que la policía se encargue de ello Meimi. Daiki, tu y yo solo somos unos chicos de escuela secundaria luchando contra una poderosa sociedad secreta que es capaz de todo. Pueden hacernos daño a nosotros y a nuestras familias. Déjalo ya. – sollozó Seira.

Meimi no pudo insistir más. Abrazó a su amiga, y tras despedirse de ella, salió rumbo a su casa.

Era verdad. Ellos no eran más que unos chicos adolescentes, y esta amenaza parecía mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. Pero Meimi, siempre obstinada, no dejo que ese pensamiento la dominara. Siniestra siempre había defendido a aquellos lastimados por la injusticia. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Iría a ver a Koizumi y trataría de averiguar más sobre esto…La noche cerró, mientras Meimi salía por la ventana, ya ataviada como la ladrona Saint Tail…


	4. Castigada

Saint Tail se apeaba por la cornisa de la ventana. Había sido fácil llegar a la mansión del millonario y entrar en ella en total silencio. La patrulla encargada de inspeccionar la casa de Koizumi no estaba esta vez en servicio. Como era natural, para la hora que era, todas las luces en la mansión estaban apagadas. Caminó por el salón, con el sigilo propio de un felino, justo para dirigirse al pasillo que enviaba a la bodega del señor Koizumi.

Meimi había avanzado sólo unos pocos metros cuando sus tacones pisaron algo mojado. Casi no podía ver, así que, sacando una lámpara de su chistera mágica, se dispuso a examinar la fuente de la humedad. El terror y la sorpresa le hicieron pegar un chillido muy agudo, casi inaudible.

El señor Koizumi estaba muerto. Tenía dos impactos de bala en la cabeza. Aún llevaba la bata de dormir y las pantuflas. En una mano todavía sostenía un atizador de metal, tal vez perteneciente a su chimenea. Quizás había intentado defenderse de su atacante. Un ruido sacó de su pasmo ala chica. El sonido venía de la bodega.

Caminando lo más rápido que podía sin hacer ruido, la pelirroja se acercó a la puerta. Al abrirla, no vio absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que reparó en un viejo espejo de marco churrigueresco, un mensaje escrito en tinta roja.

 _"Pagaste por tu osadía Koizumi. Pagaste por ser una rata traicionera y escurridiza._

 _Policía de Seika, aléjense de nuestros asuntos privados o sufran las consecuencias._

 _La dama no perdona a aquellos que la desafían._

 _La dama de escarlata espera junto a la puerta. Demanda su ofrenda de sangre."_

 _801_ "

La chica mientras leía, no noto al hombre alto y delgado, vestido de borgoña, que entró por la puerta y apunto su pistola hacía ella. Al voltear hacia él, Meimi no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado.

-¿Quién diablos eres y que haces aquí, mocosa?- le gruñó el sujeto a la aterrada Meimi- Lárgate a menos que quieras que la Dama beba tu sangre-

-1…2..3..!- Las luces parpadeantes y chillonas de los fuegos artificiales llenaron la habitación. El hombre se cubrió el rostro mientras Meimi se escabullía por la puerta, corriendo a toda velocidad. El hombre disparo a través del pasillo a la chica, que afortunadamente no fue herida. Logró dar vuelta a la esquina, justo para esconderse detrás de un pesado librero.-

\- Basta de juegos. Deja de esconderte, niñita- El tipo dio un paso, y de inmediato fue derribado al suelo por un fino cordel invisible que Meimi había colocado como trampa.-

-Mocosa estúpida, ahora veras!- rugió el asesino. Levantándose con dificultad, volvió a empuñar el arma y se fue hacía la ventana, por donde Meimi ya escapaba a bordo de sus globos de helio.

Volvió a disparar varias veces. La policía se estaba acercando, las luces de las patrullas y el chirrido de las sirenas aparecieron en la distancia. El sicario solo pudo mascullar y salir corriendo para escapar de la casa, olvidándose de Meimi.

La chica llegó por fin a su casa. Los globos descendieron sin ningún problema en el techo de la familia Haneoka. Justo cuando entraba de nuevo por la ventana de su habitación, se percató de una humedad en el brazo izquierdo. Al encender la luz, observó con horror que una de las balas la habrá rasguñado en el hombro. No era una herida grave, sin embargo la chica se quedó helada. ¿Cómo iba a explicar aquello a sus padres? Y justo como si hubiese leído su mente, en la puerta abierta de par en par, apareció su madre.

-Hija, a donde fuiste?- la severidad teñía cada fibra del rostro de Eimi Haneoka

-N…no, ma..ma yo…no…- gorjeó la chica.-

-Sabes lo que hiciste?- estalló la mujer- ¡Pusiste en riesgo tu vida! ¡Te dispararon por jugar a la detective! ¿En qué estabas pensando, chica boba? Esos tipos pudieron haberte matado, o por lo menos haberte hecho algo peor!- Eimi rugía ahogadamente, para no despertar a su marido.

-Pero mamá…- tenía que ayudar, sabes que soy la ladrona Siniestra y ayudo a…-

-¡Y nada! ¡Estas castigada, jovencita! – siseó la señora Haneoka- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a salir a tus aventuras hasta que esto se solucione!- Si me entero que te involucras de nuevo en esto, yo misma iré por ti tirándote de las orejas!

-Mamá, no me hagas esto!- chilló la chica mientras sus ojos se anegaban.- ¿Por qué?- berreó Meimi poniéndose colorada y apretando los dientes. -Iré aunque no quieras!- susurró rabiosamente.

\- Inténtalo y le diré a tu padre tu secreto!- gruñó su madre. No creo que le haga gracia que su querida niña está tonteando por allí, con riesgo de que la maten! Ahora ve a dormir, Meimi.- Y recuérdalo. Nada de volver a salir hasta que esto se solucione. Y es mi última palabra. Voy a curarte. Iré por el botiquín y las vendas- resolvió la mujer.

Meimi chilló de nuevo. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de ira e impotencia, y procedió a desvestirse. Con la cabeza gacha, dejó que su madre la curara y la vendara, sin decir una sola palabra.

Que furiosa estaba. No era posible que Seira y su madre le prohibiesen ayudar a las personas. Pero por otra parte, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con un sujeto tan peligroso y que su vida había estado en un severo riesgo. Lloró en silencio durante un rato, y finalmente durmió, pensando en que Daiki estuviese bien y rezando por el alma del señor Koizumi…


	5. Huellas

La comisaría estaba en medio de un bullicio mayor del habitual. El caso de la muerte de Koizumi, el atentado terrorista y el robo de la obra de arte tenían a los guardianes de la ley sumamente crispados y nerviosos, presionados por la alcaldía para resolver el caso a la brevedad. Entre los gritos de los oficinistas, los oficiales y los detectives, nadie noto a la mujer rubia de nariz larga y ojos pequeños y acuosos que entró al recinto.

¿Le podemos ayudar en algo señora? –berreó Aoyama acercándose a ella en medio del tráfago que hacían sus subordinados, dirigiéndose a la puerta. La mujer miró con tristeza al sargento.

Unos minutos más tarde, Asuka Sr. y Aoyama, expectantes a la mujer en la sala de interrogatorios la miraban mientras esta temblaba y se balanceaba levemente.

-Soy…una tonta. Por qué lo permití? Debí haberla destruido en cuanto pude…

-Señora, cual es su nombre?-

-Zelma Schönborg. Y me siento profundamente apenada por el caos que he provocado- susurró la mujer.

-Necesitamos que, si sabe algo de los crímenes recientes, lo diga de inmediato, si asi lo desea-

-A eso..vine- gimió Zelma- Les diré todo lo que sé…No piensen mal de mí, no soy la responsable de las atrocidades cometidas en contra de personas inocentes…Pero pude haberlo evitado- sollozó.

-Adelante señora. Háblenos-

-Mi…hermano Dieter. El y yo crecimos en pobreza. Mi madre nos crió porque papá murió cuando yo era pequeña. Mi hermano no lo conoció. Cuando mi hermano era joven, empezó a desarrollar alucinaciones y delirios de persecución. Se tornaba muy violento y errático, nos daba terror a mamá y a mí. No podíamos controlarlo, se metía en peleas y decía que hablaba con Dios y con Satanás, y que pensaba que alguno de los dos estaba por darle una misión sagrada…cuando en una de sus crisis, lo enviamos al hospital, le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia. El no aceptó su diagnóstico y huyó de la casa. Le perdí la pista muchos años hasta que me pregunto por la pintura. Me exigió que se le devolviera, era el único recuerdo de mi padre y no quise hacerlo. Empezó a tornarse violento, hasta que un día me amenazó con una pandilla de sujetos que había reclutado para…para…- Zelma comenzó a temblar- asesinar a personas inocentes!- el llantó de la mujer inundó la habitación-

Asuka y Aoyama miraban atónitos a la alemana, que continuó con su relato:

-Mi hermano se creyó la reencarnación de nuestro ancestro, Sven. Decía que era su misión sagrada revivir a la organización y limpiar el mundo de aquellos que él consideraba un estorbo. Decía que la pintura de la dama le hablaba y le daba órdenes de asesinar…la policía en Alemania lo persiguió y de nuevo, le perdí la pista. Yo vine a este país para alejarme de la situación, conservando la pintura, hasta que ese millonario me la pidió…-

Kouzumi…- musitó Asuka lentamente.

Si, el señor Koizumi. Insistió mucho cuando se enteró de que la pintura era rara y valiosa. Le vendí la pintura con esperanza de deshacerme de ella para siempre y evitar que mi hermano me volviera a buscar, pero parece que no funcionó…- dijo mientras se mecía desconsoladamente en la silla.

-Lo que no comprendo es el mensaje que dejó 801 para Koizumi…- Quizás ya los conocía?-

-Eso no lo sé, oficial- masculló Zelma secando sus lágrimas.- Perdónenme, yo fui la causante de toda esta locura…Yo debería estar muerta…- lloró de nuevo.

-Apreciamos que nos haya proporcionado esa información, señora. Venga, la llevaremos a su casa. Le proporcionaremos también vigilancia especial las 24 horas. Si necesita algo llámenos de inmediato.- Asuka Sr. La escoltó hacía la puerta llevándola del brazo.

Justo cuando Asuka abordaba su auto con la señora Schönborg a bordo, Aoyama llegó corriendo.

Asuka, tienes que venir de inmediato!- Hay algo en la entrada de la comisaría!-

Los policías inspeccionaban una vieja nota de pergamino, del tamaño de untabloide, colocada en la puerta de cristal. De nuevo, estaba estilizada con una esmerada caligrafía en tinta roja.

 _"Policía de Seika: Segunda advertencia. Los queremos fuera de nuestros asuntos_

 _Es nuestra misión y debemos cumplirla. Nadie más debe intervenir._

 _Zelma, has cometido un error. Lo pagarás con tu vida_

 _La dama escarlata espera junto a la puerta. Demanda su ofrenda de sangre"_

 _801_

Que sucede oficiales?- Un hombre alto y delgado llegaba a la comisaría. Usaba un suéter rojo.

\- Nada , esos terroristas siguen causándonos problemas- gruñó un oficial. Le podemos ayudar en algo?-

\- Creo que se algo del asesinato del señor Kouizumi, me gustaría poder ayudarles-

\- Adelante. El sargento Aoyama recibirá su declaración.

-Y bien señor Abe, que tiene que decirnos?-

-Ah, una pena en verdad. Han matado a un gran amigo mío. No puedo evitar sentir una tristeza enorme. Creo que sé quien lo hizo.-

-Díganos-

\- Trabajo como curador de arte. El señor Koizumi me llamo para cenar esa noche y acepté. Es un hombre un poco maniático, vive solo y se aburre bastante, así que sentí pena por él. Al final, iba a retirarme cuando las luces se apagaron de golpe. Oí al señor gritar en el piso de arriba y luego dos disparos, justo como apareció en el diario… Cuando subí para saber que hav´bía sucedido, ví que una chica muy rara, con un traje negro y rosa, con el pelo en cola de caballo huía por la ventana…Tenía sangre en la suela de su zapato. Lo lamento por el pobre Junchiro, era mi gran amigo…- concluyó entre dientes el hombre.

-Sangre? Déjeme llamar al asistente de escena del crimen. Creo debe haber algo en la evidencia. Minutos después, un joven pálido y delgado estaba en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Le mostraba unas fotografías de huellas ensangrentadas a Asuka Sr.

-Asi que encontraron estas huellas? – masculló Asuka. ¿Qué tipo de calzado es?

-Creemos que por la talla, es un zapato de mujer. Con tacones. Posiblemente un botín.-

Asuka suspiró-

Gracias Hikari. Debo volver al interrogatorio.

-Asi que tenías razón , hijo – pensaba el señor Asuka- La ladrona ahora es asesina y esta evidencia la pone en la escena del crimen. Creo que debemos empezar a tomarnos más en serio a Siniestra…- Esta vez no se nos escapará, ni le tendremos piedad…


	6. Enemiga pública

Meimi llegó a la escuela. Miraba las esquinas como un ratón asustado, esperando pasar desapercibida, aunque fracasaba en el intento. No se le veía tan animada y sociable como de costumbre. El shock de las noticias de aquella mañana, en las que la policía había anunciado la presunta colusión de Saint Tail con la organización 801, la tenía con el alma pendida de un hilo y el corazón agitado. Ahora más que nunca agradecía el regaño de su madre, no solo por haber sobrevivido a ser herida de bala, sino que de no haber ido a husmear a la casa del millonario, jamás se habría metido en este lío.

Entró en el aula sin decir una palabra. Seira ya estaba ahí. Ella se dirigió a la pelirroja para tratar de reconfortarla, pero ella la rechazó, yendo a su pupitre. Se quedó en su lugar, con la mirada perdida en la tabla del banco.

Daiki estaba arribando al salón discutiendo discretamente con Rina. Al mirar a Meimi, se quedó extrañado. Era poco habitual verla en ese humor tan deplorable.

Ja! –se burló la rubia- Tu padre quedó como un estúpido…Lo ves Daiki? Al final teníamos razón! No me extraña que acaben ascendiéndote a ti antes que a él!-

-Rina, no seas tan dura con mi padre- le dijo seriamente el joven.- Esto ha sido un avance inesperado. Este caso ha sido tan bizarro que cualquier detective experimentado tendría problemas para resolverlo. Y es preocupante…la ladrona hasta ahora había robado, pero ahora ejecuta gente como toda una profesional. Tenemos que atraparla.- terminó apretando los puños con determinación.

Meimi había escuchado la conversación, y se apretaba tanto los puños que quizás, empezaría a sangrar en cualquier momento.

-Ay, que decepción con la ladrona Siniestra- decía una compañera de Meimi- Es ahora una asesina sin honor.-

-No digas tonterías, Ryoko- le dijo la chica de pelo negro a la chica de pelo castaño- Eso la hace aun más genial! Ha luchado contra un sistema injusto y lo ha vencido, es como una cuatrera de las películas del oeste!-

-No digas eso, Kyoko- Yo la admiraba por su ingenio, porque era fuerte y tenaz, no porque matara a gente inocente…-

-Cállense…- susurró Meimi. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Daiki había notado lo alterada que se estaba poniendo. El resto de compañeros también empezaron a prestar atención a la joven.

-Perdón Meimi, estas bien, que te sucede? – Le pregunto Kyoko a la chica.-

-Dije…CÁLLENSE!- bramó la pelirroja completamente fuera de sí-

Las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas al ver a Meimi quien ya estaba levantada. Las palmas de sus manos sangraban ligeramente. Se le veía cada vez más púrpura a la vez que respiraba con gran dificultad.

\- A ti que te pasa hoy?- dijo Daiki, molesto.- Eres tan rara, a veces no te comprendo.

Meimi le lanzó una mirada asesina. Seira se acercó delicadamente a Meimi, pero esta la apartó.

-Así que piensas que la ladrona es culpable?- rugió Meimi- No me sorprende. Eres un cabeza hueca que cree lo que sea y que quiere ver a la ladrona hasta en el retrete.-

-Haneoka, que te pasa?- estalló Asuka.- Me estas reclamando por algo que…podría ser evidencia circunstancial…- Aunque en lo personal, si ella ahora fuera asesina, no sería del todo extraño…-

-CALLATÉ YA!- gritó Meimi en una voz tan aguda que le perforó los tímpanos a sus compañeros. …-Ella no mataría a nadie…- continuó con la voz quebrada.- Y eres un idiota si lo crees!- chilló, mientras salía corriendo del aula ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos.

Daiki intentó ir tras ella, pero Seira lo detuvo.

-Déjamelo a mí, Daiki. Yo sabré hacerla entrar en razón.-

Un rato después, Meimi lloraba desconsoladamente con la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga. Se había sentando en una banca de los jardines de la escuela, lejos del edificio.

-Yo…no…soy una asesina…- sollozaba la chica, con la cara roja, llena de lágrimas mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo…- Seira, quiero que ya acabe todo esto…- Nunca pensé que ser Saint Tail fuera…tan…difícil…- gimoteó.

\- Esta vez, creo que será mejor que Saint Tail no actúe…por ahora…- susurró la novicia-

Debemos confiar en la policía. Es todo lo que nos queda.-

Meimi bajó la cabeza, resignada. Se le veía abatida y humillada. Seira la abrazó fuertemente.

-Qué más quisiera, que pudiésemos actuar, Mei. Yo te creo. Yo se que eres inocente. Con eso debería bastar.- los ojos de la monja brillaron mientras miraba a la chica.

-Pero…el tonto de Daiki…aaaay! – chilló la pelirroja dando una patada en el pisó y doblegándose de nuevo en llanto.-

La monja solo pudo guardar silencio mientras reconfortaba a su amiga.

Al día siguiente, el nervioso oficial novato llegó casi tropezando a la oficina del sargento Aoyama. No traía buenas noticias.

-Señor Aoyama…nos llega un reporte desde la casa de la señorita Schönborg. La han secuestrado y han abierto fuego contra nuestra unidad encargada de protegerla. Nadie salió herido pero la señora Zelma fue secuestrada por unos sujetos muy extraños, solo dejaron un pañuelo rojo en la escena del crimen.- jadeó

-Vamos allá!- gruñó el sargento- Asuka, prepárate, llama a Mishima y Aoki

A la orden señor!- espetó el detective.

Daiki- mencionó la profesora al entrar de nuevo al salón, justo una hora después de que su padre marchase hacía la casa de la mujer secuestrada- te busca un oficial, es urgente.

Iré en seguida- El chico llego con el policía obeso, que lo esperaba al final del pasillo. –Que ocurre, Oba?- le preguntó el chico al oficial.

Daiki, te tengo malas noticias, tu padre ha sido secuestrado. Los terroristas lo han hecho. No sabemos nada de él desde hace casi una hora. También Aoyama, Mishima y Aoki fueron raptados. Pero hay algo aún más grave. Han amenazado con detonar tres bombas en distintos puntos de la ciudad…no sabemos aún donde han plantado…- el hombre fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de una explosión en la distancia.- El chico y el policía se quedaron de piedra, sin saber que hacer al escuchar. Daiki miro hacía el salón, los chicos y la profesora, miraban a la ventana, donde aparecía ya en el cielo una gruesa columna de humo gris.-

-Mierda!- gruño Daiki. Esa debe ser la primera bomba!- Debo irme de inmediato. Señorita Takeuchi, el deber me llama. No puedo quedarme al resto de la clase. Volvió por su mochila y de inmediato siguió al oficial. Un segundo después, el sonido de un altavoz rompió el barullo de los adolescentes.

-Ciudad Seika, la alcaldía fue lo bastante estúpida e ignoraron nuestra advertencia. La dama ha consumido sus almas y su sangre. Colegio Santa Paula, espero que ustedes estén alerta, ya que son los siguientes. 801.- emitió la voz con un pronunciado acento alemán.

A unos metros de Meimi, Rina rompió a llorar histéricamente:

-Tío! Mi tío! No…no…esos cerdos… no pueden haberle hecho daño! Quiero ir allá de inmediato, quiero saber si esta bien!-chilló. Sus amigas la rodearon y la abrazaron para calmarla. Rina empezó a forcejear para que la dejasen ir, pero no logró liberarse. Seira y Meimi miraron con tristeza al grupo de chicas. Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse ya que de inmediato apareció un oficial, quién indicó a los chicos que debía de evacuar el edificio inmediatamente. El escuadrón antibombas venía en camino. Meimi y Seira se miraron absortas en shock y sin poder decir una palabra. Marcharon hacia la escalera junto con el resto de sus compañeros.


	7. Ofrenda de sangre

\- -La tarde de hoy, nos han confirmado que el misterioso grupo terrorista 801 ha secuestrado a la ciudadana de origen alemán Zelma Schönborg, de treinta y cinco años de edad. Asimismo, se reporta que los detectives Keichi Asuka, Hiroshi Mishima y Takeshi Aoki, además del sargento Shinzo Aoyama al dirigirse al hogar de la señora Schönborg han desaparecido también. Hasta la fecha, se desconoce el paradero de los oficiales y la mujer, que se esfumaron hoy al mediodía. A pesar de que pudieron evitarse dos de las tres detonaciones de autos bomba del día de hoy, la policía de la ciudad ha establecido el toque de queda, ningún ciudadano podrá salir pasadas las ocho de la noche hasta nuevo aviso.- la familia Haneoka miraba las noticias de aquella noche, con el corazón en un puño.

\- Que horrible es esto- murmuraba Genichiro, el padre de Meimi…- Cariño, debemos tener mucho cuidado. Quizás deberíamos irnos a casa de mis padres por unos días hasta que esto se solucione…-

\- No lo sé, querido- suspiró la mujer- Meimi no puede faltar a la escuela, sus exámenes intermedios están a la vuelta de la esquina y ya sabes cómo son las profesoras…-

\- Está bien querida. Nos quedamos. Pero por si las dudas, compraré un arma. – Voy a protegerlas con mi vida- finalizó el señor Haneoka.

Pero más allá de los exámenes de su hija, a Eimi le preocupaba el detective Asuka. Tenía algo en mente pero no sabía cómo efectuarlo…-

La chica miró a sus padres, aprensiva. Pensaba en Daiki y en el martirio que estaba viviendo debido a la incertidumbre de la desaparición de su padre. Se dirigió al teléfono, marcó varias veces a la casa de su enamorado, pero nadie respondió. Quería hablar por lo menos un poco con él para consolarlo y apoyarlo. Finalmente, llevando a Ruby en las manos, se dirigió a su habitación.

Se sentía completamente maniatada e impotente para actuar. Por los pelos había escapado de un impacto de bala y la bomba plantada en su escuela el día de hoy. Lo único que pudo hacer, después de ponerse el pijama y colocar a Ruby en su jaula, fue rezar y pedirle al Señor por las personas que habían muerto el día de hoy en la alcaldía, por Daiki y su padre , por la señor Schönborg y los detectives secuestrados…

Un ruido despertó a la chica de su sueño. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Al pasar por la habitación de sus padres notó que la ventana estaba abierta. Cosa rara ya que el clima estaba algo fresco. Se asomó un poco. Su padre roncaba pausadamente…pero su madre no estaba en la cama. La pelirroja caminó de puntillas por el cuarto. Efectivamente, la señora Haneoka había desaparecido. Meimi tuvo un presentimiento. Sin pensarlo más, se enfundó en el traje de Saint Tail y también marchó por la ventana.

Eimi estaba al pendiente de aquel hombre raro que había visto entrar y salir de un edificio gris y con aspecto poco llamativo. Estaba enfundada en su viejo traje ajustado color negro. Al fin, vio la señal que necesitaba. Un tipo apareció en la puerta y se aspó brevemente. Llevaba una larga túnica carmesí. Sin titubear, utilzando las tuberías y los herrajes de la escalera exterior del edificio, comenzó a trepar hasta el segundo piso. Allí, vio con horror como dos sujetos con la misma toga roja que el hombre de la puerta, conducían a la señora Schönborg, quien estaba amarrada y amordazada fuera de la habitación. Se introdujo cuidadosamente por la ventana. Asuka Sr,. Y sus compañeros debían estar cerca. Siguió a los hombres hasta el sótano, donde se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera. Entraron. Eimi sólo alcanzo a colarse por los pelos en el marco, sin que nadie la notara. Y lo que vio a continuación envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Era un enorme salón, quizás había sido antes una bodega, iluminado por la poca luz de múltiples cirios rojos. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de vidrios tenidos de color bermejo también. A los lados del salón, había varias cajas y baúles industriales. En el techo había páneles acústicos para aislar el ruido interno de la estancia. Y justo frente a la puerta, a varios metros de distancia había un altar en el que, además de una serie de cráneos humanos, estaba la famosa pintura robada. Justo cuando Eimi prestó atención a la pintura, un hombre muy alto, de pelo rubio entro a la habitación. Llevaba una túnica distinta a la de sus compañeros, de color dorado con adornos e inscripciones escarlatas.

Abe, llamalos. Necesitamos empezar. La dama lo exige – habló ceremoniosamente el sujeto de la toga dorada , así compañero, un sujeto larguirucho y enclenque.

-De acuerdo Maestro.- se retiró. Unos instantes después, multitud de hombres con túnica carmesí se introdujeron en el recinto. Eimi se escondió tras las pesadas cajas industriales de madera para evitar ser detectada. El terror paralizó su cuerpo un segudo más tarde.

Asuka , sus compañeros policías y la señor Schönborg eran introducidos al salón. Iban amarrados y amordazados. La señora Schönborg fue desatada, y la obligaron a desnudarse. Temblando de miedo y de frío, solo pudo encogerse y cubrir sus partes íntimas frente al sujeto de túnica dorada,, que la miraba con frialdad.

-Si gusta maestro, comenzaremos- dijo uno de los sujetos, poniéndose una capucha que solo tenía agujeros en el lugar de los ojos.-

-Espera. Ve a ver qué sucede. Oí un ruido en la esquina de allá. Los hombres se dieron la vuelta. Eimi se escurrió sin embargo tropezó con una caja más pequeña, provocando un enorme estruendo.-

-Ah, un ratón se metió!- gruño uno de los sujetos. Eimi estaba aterrada, sin poder moverse.- Me parece que la dama tendrá más sangre hoy!-

Tráela aca!- los hombres obedecieron, sometiendo a Eimi y llevándola junto a Asuka y los policiías… Al ser amarrada, amordazada y arrojada por el piso como un saco de papas, los ojos de la mujer y del detective Asuka se cruzaron por unos segundos…

La pista resultaba ser cierta. Daiki, junto con otros diez oficiales, estaban en la puerta del edificio. Un oficial experto en cerraduras abría con cuidado la puerte del edificio. Los guardianes de la ley ignoraban que, justo en el techo del recinto, Saint Tal descendía con gran sigilo. Los había seguido desde que los vió en las patrullas, varios kilómetros atrás.

Los policías entraron en la construcción y Meimi hizo lo propio a través de la puerta de la azotea. Algo en Meimi la hacía sentir cada vez más mal. Su presentimiento era cada vez más invasivo y desagradable…


	8. Manifiesto

-Hermanos míos, el día de hoy ha sido un día magnánimo para nuestra organización. Estoy seguro de que la dama estará complacida. Recibiremos su favor si todo sale bien. Aunque la Dama aún me ha pedido que necesita dos sacrificios masivos más. Esta vez no utilizaremos dinamita ni arsénico. La dama iluminará las almas de aquellos pobres infelices con el poder del uranio- algunos de los encapuchados recularon, nerviosos-

Un cargamento de Pakistán viene en camino. El suficiente para acabar con dos terceras partes de los indeseables de esta ciudad.- terminó el hombre. Tenía un ojo que bizqueaba, y temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Como ustedes saben, la misión de nuestra organización es eliminar a los indeseables y liberar al mundo de la opresión de un sistema que cada vez más los condena a una vida inhumana. Las élites corruptas, el sistema financiero, religioso y político han sometido a los hombres y entre ellos, muchos han sido los traidores ignorantes de su situación, actuando en contra de la humanidad y al servicio de aquellas ratas glotonas. Ellos son sus peones, y su cerebro ha sido lavado. No podemos salvarlos si no es mediante el sacrificio de la sangre. Sus almas han sido corrompidas más allá de la redención física. Son sujetos pusilánimes, carentes de vitalidad, fortaleza y liderazgo.

Los hombres han olvidado el fragor de la batalla, la sangre, el fuego, el poder ganado a través de la astucia y la lucha física, el derrotar a un enemigo con tu propio esfuerzo, el sacrificio, por ello es que debemos establecer en un nuevo orden social, en el que los ideales de la casa Schönborg no sean olvidados, en el que, cada generación de niños que nazca sea una generación de guerreros justo, valientes, astutos e intrépidos que derroten a aquellos que se opongan. Síganme, y la dama nos mostrara la gloriosa salvación a un nuevo mundo, un mundo de color escarlata donde la sangre de nuestros enemigos teñirá el agua de los ríos y mares! – los sujetos encapuchados vitorearon al hombre ruidosamente. Zelma estaba catatónica. No daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Eimi y los policías se sacudían, tratando de librarse de sus ataduras. El hecho de que estuvieran planeando infectar con material radiactivo la ciudad era un prospecto más que aterrador. Debían de evitarlo a toda costa.

Trae mi sable!- gritó el hombre de dorado. Un segundo después, le tendían una vieja espada alemana, de aspecto renacentista.

Es hora de comenzar….- musitó el sujeto. Los seguidores empezaron a entonar un cántico extraño, reminiscente de los cantos gregorianos, pero mucho más tenebroso. La sangre de Eimi y los detectives se convertía en hielo al escuchar a los hombres canturrear.

El hombre rubio puso la espada en el cuello de Zelma, listo para cortarla. La mujer estalló en llanto silencioso…

-Dieter, hermano, por favor…no hagas esto…tu eres bueno….-

El hombre no decía nada. Seguía canturreando junto con los otros sin mirar a la rubia. Y entre sollozos, Zelma cantó:

 _A, B, C, die Katze lief im Schnee,  
Und wie sie wieder 'raus kam,  
Da hatt' sie weisse* Stieflein an:  
O jemine, O jemine, O jemine, O je!_

Los ojos de Dieter se abrieron lentamente. La mujer gimoteó:

 _A, B, C, die Katze lief zur Höh ,  
Sie lecket ihr kalt Pfötchen rein  
Und putzt sich auch das Stiefelein  
Und ging nicht mehr im Schnee._

La mano con la que el líder de la secta sostenía la espada comenzó a temblar, rasguñando el cuello de su hermana. La bajó lentamente. Los seguidores de Dieter habían comenzado a brindar y beber vino tinto en copas doradas mientras seguía entonando espeluznantemente. Ninguno había notado lo que acababa de pasar.

-Zel…zelma?...- tembló el hombre…-que haces aquí?...-

-Si, Die. Mi hermanito… susurró la mujer…Esa era tu canción favorita cuando éramos niños…lo recuerdas?...-

-Hermanita…yo…- el hombre tiró la espada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Los cófrades por fin se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado.

\- Que sucede maestro, no se encuentra bien?-

-Siga de una vez con la ceremonia! Estamos deseosos de que esa perra sangre!-

Dieter…- Estoy aquí…No me olvides…- gimió la mujer. Dieter gruñía y mascullaba incoherencias, aún con las manos en la cabeza.

-POLICÍA DE SEIKA!- las puertas se abrieron con un tremendo estruendo. Los oficiales entraron, con Daiki a la cabeza. Los sectarios, sorprendidos, desenfundaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra ellos. Sin embargo, la policía no estaba lista para esto. Los sujetos llevaban armas semiautomáticas, más poderosas que las pistolas de mano de cualquiera de los policías. Y el tiroteo a favor de los encapuchados habría empezado de no ser por la lluvia de confeti y serpentinas que cayó encima de ellos:

-Es hora del show!- Saint Tail brincaba con gran agilidad entre las cajas industriales, confundiendo a los encapuchados, hasta que la policía se lanzo sobre ellos para desarmarlos. La chica lanzó unas cuantas bombas de humo y fuegos artificiales, para confundir tanto a los oficiales como a los fanáticos.

Daiki tosía en medio del humo y la pólvora de los cohetes, pero no noto que un sujeto a su lado le apunto con su arma. Un segundo después una fuerte patada en el estómago lo hizo girarse hacia su atacante.

-Date preso, mocoso!- Abe gruñó mientras encañonaba al chico, Y llevándolo en medio del alboroto, lo ató junto a su padre y a sus compañeros.

Dieter estaba catatónico. Zelma se había escondido detrás de una de las cajas. Saint Tail seguía saltando de aquí para allá, confundiendo a los dos bandos que peleaban. Y justo un terrible descuido, hizo que cambiara el curso de la situación para Meimi. Cegada por uno de los fuegos artificiales lanzado demasiada cerca, no notó que detrás de ella un sujeto corpulento la acechaba. Al caer tropezando sobre el sujeto, este la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos.-

-Vaya, que niña tan bella!- Me va a encantar tenerte en la cama!- gruñó lujuriosamente al tiempo que arrancaba parte del traje de Meimi, quien solo pudo soltar un alarido de terror. Afortunadamente, tenía algo de gas pimienta, y pudo rociarlo trabajosamente al sujeto, que se hincó farfullando. Con parte del traje roto, Meimi quiso esconderse, pero fue rodeada por tres sujetos, quienes empezaron a golpearla. Mientras tanto, Zelma se había escurrido entre el barullo y trataba de liberar a los prisioneros. Fue notada por Dieter. Este la miró fijamente. La mujer solo pudo paralizarse, presa de pánico. Dieter caminó lentamente hacia ella.

-Llévate a los prisioneros…- le susurró.- Regrésalos a su habitación

Dieter…

Hazlo ya!- bramó. La mujer levantó lo mejor que pudo a Eimi, Daiki, su padre y los policías, y los condujo a través del pasillo.

Mientras tanto Meimi escapaba de sus captores. Aun había demasiado humo, ya que durante la pelea con los tres sujetos, Meimi había lanzado gas pimienta y bombas de humo, provocando confusión y ceguera entre policías y sectarios por igual. Trepó por la pared y decidió salir brevemente por el ventanal del sótano, solo para tomar aire. Al encontrarse fuera, tomó una bocanada de oxígeno bien merecida. Los autos de la policía estaban estacionados en el lugar. Se movió dificultosamente al callejón, donde se ocultó tras de un basurero. Al recargarse contra la pared el dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado golpeada, al contemplar sus brazos solo pudo ver cardenales, raspaduras y moretones. Sus medias también tenían rasgaduras y cortadas. El cansancio la había vencido. Gimoteando y quejándose, intentó ponerse en pie pero el dolor era demasiado. La frustración la invadió y solo pudo llorar de rabia mientras se arrastraba lentamente hacia la puerta que daba al callejón.

Dentro Dieter había desaparecido. La pelea continuaba. Algunos de los sectarios estaban siendo ya sometidos y esposados. Dieter apareció con un estruendo. Llevaba una ganzúa en las manos. Se encaminó hacia una de las esquina de la habitación. Al volver, los policías observaron con horror que llevaba un tanque de arsénico. Lo golpeo varias veces, hasta que el gas mortal empezó a salir por el metal destrozado. Una estampida siguió con los policías y los sectarios precipitándose a la puerta.

Justo en ese momento, Asuka padre e hijo, el sargento Aoyama y los detectives Aoki y Mishima, salían del edificio llevando a la señora Schonborg cubierta con una frazada. El ligero olor del gas llegó a la nariz de Asuka Sr.!

-Han soltado arsénico!- rugió! Aun hay muchos oficiales dentro. Debemos llamar al equipo de químicos peligrosos y mas refuerzos!

Dieter…Dietter…no!- Zelma chilló, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente. Daiki y el sargento Aoyama la abrazaron.

Calma señora…Llamaremos a una ambulancia. Debemos revisar que se encuentre bien de salud.- El sonido de las sirenas volvía a inundar el frío aire nocturno de ciudad Seika.


	9. Salud mental

Meimi ya estaba en casa. Su madre la abrazaba fuertemente. La mujer y su hija no podían parar de lloriquear en silencio. Su esposo, por fortuna aún seguía dormido.

Hijita...eres tan valiente!…murmuraba Eimi con la cara surcada por las lagrimas…Me equivoqué, aunque te prohibí salir… hoy tu viniste a salvarme, de no ser por ti, ya estaría muerta…- Perdóname, princesa. Estoy en deuda contigo. Que tonta y miope fui al dudar de tu fuerza, tu astucia y tu valor…- Estoy orgullosa de ti!...-

-Mamita, yo también…tuve mucho miedo. Pensé que te perdería para siempre…!- Por salvarte habría muerto, mami!-

-Te amo hijita…Eimi estrujó a la chica. – Eres mi sol-

-Te amo mami… -sollozó Meimi.- Se separaron

-Rápido linda. Voy a curarte. Tu padre no debe saber esto – susurró velozmente Eimi, y marchó hacía el baño para recuperar el botiquín.

Tras terminar de curar a la pelirroja, Eimi volvió a su habitación, para dormir lo que restara de la noche. Meimi se preguntaba que habría sido de Daiki, aunque había oído su voz fuera del edificio justo antes de que su madre escapara con ella. Estaba segura de que era él. De seguro había escapado ileso… El sueño también la venció.

Justo en aquel momento, la policía interrogaba a Abe. E hombre no dejaba de respirar con dificultad y sacudirse

Asi que, usted también era parte de la organización, no señor Abe?- Asuka lo miro con desprecio

-Ellos me obligaron! Koizumi me obligo!. El dijo que quería ser el nuevo líder !El no quiso dejar la pintura, se obsesionó con ella y por eso lo matamo..lo mataron...- gruñó el sujeto entre dientes

-Asi que no fue la ladrona, sino ustedes, eh? – Daiki habló con sorna.- Anoche creía haber visto peleando contra ustedes. Se ha rebelado? O simplemente los traicionó?

-Esa perra, yo no sé nada de ella! Ni siquiera sabíamos que existía! Debí haberla matado en casa del viejo…- el tipo se quedo de piedra. Apenas se dio cuenta unos segundos después que había hablado de más-

-Que fue lo último que dijo? Nos encantaría oír su historia, Abe.- respondió el sargento Aoyama

-Yo…yo.- el criminal no paraba de hacer muecas y morderse los labios…-ella lo hizo, sí, yo la ví…- Vi como le disparó dos veces con una Beretta calibre 22!-

-Que yo recuerde, esa información no se la dimos a la prensa. Ni la marca ni el calibre. De casualidad no carga algún arma ahora, señor Abe? Una Beretta Calibre 22?- contestó burlonamente Asuka Sr,

-Pero…esto es un error…yo…yo…- Abe se levantó y apuntó con su Beretta 22 a Daiki. –Me ganaré el favor de la dama si derramo sangre joven!- farfulló con una sonrisa maniática el delincuente. Daiki se quedo de piedra, mientras su padre y Aoyama desenfundaban sus armas.

-Lamento decirle que, la organización ha sido desarticulada. Su líder, aunque no murió esta bajo vigilancia policiaca en el hospital. De sus compañeros, una buena cantidad murieron cuando se soltó el gas y otros ya han sido atrapados. La pintura esta en nuestra posesión.- replicó gravemente Aoyama- Ahora, baje el arma y póngala sobre la mesa. No tiene posibilidad de nada.- el sujeto bajó la Beretta 22 y la dejó en la mesa de interrogatorios.

\- Ryota Abe, queda usted arrestado por el asesinato del señor Koizumi. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Tiene derecho a un abogado.- Asuka esposaba al hombre. Daiki miraba con seriedad la escena. Que tonto había sido al culpar a Saint Tail. Después de todo como detective novato, era propenso a equivocarse de ese modo.

Asuka y Daiki tocaron la puerta del departamento. La mujer rubia les abrió.

-Ah, son ustedes , detectives!- Este es su hijo, señor Asuka?- preguntó Zelma.

Si, el es Daiki. Es una gran promesa del departamento. El vino a salvarnos. Estoy orgulloso de él, de su valentía y tenacidad. Un hijo como él, es una joya para un padre como yo- replicó Asuka poniéndole una mano al hombro a su hijo, que se sonrojó un poco.

-Vaya, que chico tan apuesto. Seguro tienes alguna chica detrás de ti, o me equivoco?- jugueteó Zelma-

-Daiki se sonrojó aún más, y sobre todo el pensamiento de Saint Tail, fue lo que lo hizo avergonzarse.

Señora, queríamos saber cómo se encuentra. Lamentamos todo lo que pasó recientemente.- habló Asuka compasivamente.-

Estoy…bien- dijo tristemente la mujer- Volveremos a Alemania. Los médicos me han dicho que la esquizofrenia de mi hermano empeoró por tantos años sin tratamiento y posible consumo de drogas. Aún así, los doctores me dicen que debo hablar con él día a día, para ayudar a su mejora. Dicen que es posible que logre por lo menos reconocerme. Él fue quien se sacrificó por mí para terminar con esta locura. Estoy segura de que esta allí.- sonrió lánguidamente.

Debe ser muy difícil tener a algún familiar con un padecimiento de esa clase…- murmuró Asuka.

-Lo es, oficial. Realmente, no es que un enfermo mental sea sólo un loco que busca dominar al mundo. – susurró abatidamente- Al visitar a mi hermano en el centro psiquiátrico, me di cuenta de lo mucho que las personas con condiciones como la esquizofrenia, el trastorno límite, la bipolaridad, el autismo y otras afecciones, sufren por la ignorancia, por la desidia, por las mentes cerradas, o simplemente por la poca tolerancia que existe para las personas que sufren de alguna condición mental. Nosotras, por ignorancia, no supimos tratar a Dieter. Sin embargo, creo que aún puedo traerlo de vuelta. Para honrar la memoria de mamá…eso la habría puesto muy feliz y orgullosa.-

Usted es una mujer muy valiente- Asuka le sonrió cortésmente.- Debemos irnos.- Padre e hijo salieron del departamento.

En el instituto Santa Paula, los chicos no dejaban de hablar animadamente, emocionados y sobrecogidos por lo que había ocurrido días antes en la ciudad . En el aula, Daiki estaba rodeado por un corro de chicos curiosos por saber su experiencia.-

-De verdad estuvise ahí Daiki?-

-Wow. Debió haber sido impresionante!-

-Fue como una película de acción, no es así?-

-La ladrona les ayudo? Yo creía que era aliada de ellos!-

-No, ella no es culpable. Será culpable de otros delitos pero no es una asesina- aseguró el chico. Su nombre en este caso, por lo menos, ha quedado limpio- dijo con extraña satisfacción.

Meimi miraba discretamente a Daiki, con una sonrisa en los labios. Seira a su lado también sonreía. Los chicos siguieron bombardeando a Daiki a preguntas, hasta que este se molestó y los apartó tras gruñirles que era suficiente. Rina suspiraba decepcionada.

-Puff, de nuevo la ladrona en nuestras narices y se escapa…-

-Pero este caso me ha granjeado la felicitación de tu tío, Rina.- Me darán una medalla por haber demostrado valentía, compañerismo y espíritu sacrificial. Creo que la ladrona puede esperar…-

-Me alegro por ti- le susurró coquetamente la rubia mientras echaba sus manos al cuello de Daiki. Meimi se ponía furiosa.

Ah, querías hablar con Daiki? – habló Rina distraídamente a Meimi, tras notar que ella los miraba. De acuerdo, me voy.- Seira también se levantó de su silla

-Que ocurre, Haneoka?- espetó desfachatadamente el chico.

-Vaya. Tienen razón,. Si que fuiste valiente. Seguramente serás un gran policía en el futuro!- exclamó Meimi entusiasmada

-En el futuro? Ya lo soy!- respondió ufanamente el chico. Ahora solo falta atrapar a la ladrona.-

-Creo que no lo lograrás. No serás un buen policía mientras ella se te siga escapando en las narices- replicó socarronamente la chica.

-Cuanto quieres apostar?- gruño Daiki

-Lo que quieras, tonto…Y no creo que la atrapes porque…-

La pelirroja y Daiki habían comenzado con sus habituales discusiones. Seira los miraba riendo discretamente. Por fin, toda esa locura había terminado. La ladrona volvería a sus correrías habituales. No habría más conflictos serios en ciudad Seika…por ahora.


End file.
